Leah Murphy
Leah Murphy is a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Early Life When she was 19, she believed she wanted to be a radiologist. Her mother briefly dated Mark Sloan and he helped Leah to get in the surgical program. Post-Operative Infection Leah was on Bailey's service, afraid to make another mistake and be thrown off, seeing as she'd already messed up two times. When she and Bailey checked Joyce Basche, a person they had performed a surgery on weeks before, she had a post-operative infection. Soon after, another former patient of theirs came up with the same infection. Leah was in charge of both of their post-op care, and Leah had a cold the day she operated on both of them with Bailey. When Seth Lepik showed up with the infection, Leah seemed doomed, but as it turned out, she never touched Seth, and the only doctor who touched all three patients was Bailey. Bailey was found as the source of the infection, so Leah was innocent the whole time. Sleeping with Arizona On the night of the fundraising gala, Arizona Robbins and April Kepner bonded over drinks in the hospital storage closet. Since they were too intoxicated to drive, Leah called them a cab. Shortly thereafter, Leah called to make sure the girls arrived home safely and ended up visiting Arizona at her apartment. The two watched movies and talked all night (though Arizona remembered none of it). Worried about what took place that night, Arizona asked Leah if anything happened between them and Leah told her nothing had. However, the two ended up making out on a different occasion, causing Leah to become somewhat obsessed with Arizona (much like she did with Alex). Arizona rebuffed her obsession and ended things. Leah told Arizona that she respected her so much and the thought of Arizona thinking about her in that way made her feel amazing. That night, Arizona texted Leah asking 'What are you up to?' implying that she wanted her to come over. On the morning of Thriller (Season 10, Episode 7), Leah wakes up in Arizona's hotel bed. She gets ready to leave, waking up Arizona, Arizona says that she doesn't have to leave. Leah says she knows she's not supposed to sleep over and apologizes, but Arizona says it's okay. Leah thinks it's not, as she's all about easy. At the hospital, Leah gets bit in the neck by a drug addict and is tested for HIV. Arizona helped calm her worry. She told Leah a similar story to reach out to her. Personality Leah Murphy is the perfect example of a mean girl on the outside, but a sweet and complex girl on the inside. She comes across as somewhat cold and selfish, but in fact she cares a great deal about the people around her. Like her fellow interns, she is very competitive, but she is also very insecure (about her skills and herself in general). Leah also tends to become infatuated with anyone who shows the smallest bit of interest in her (which stems from her insecurities). Relationships Romantic Alex Karev She had a brief sexual relationship with Alex Karev. Contrary to him, she thought it was more than just sex and got really attached to him. He then broke off their relationship, after which she obsessed about why he stopped contacting her. Arizona Robbins On the night of the fundraising gala, Arizona Robbins and April Kepner bonded over drinks in the hospital storage closet. Since they were too intoxicated to drive, Leah called them a cab. Shortly thereafter, Leah called to make sure the girls arrived home safely and ended up visiting Arizona at her apartment. The two watched movies and talked all night (though Arizona remembered none of it). Worried about what took place that night, Arizona asked Leah if anything happened between them and Leah told her nothing had. However, the two ended up making out on a different occasion, causing Leah to become somewhat obsessed with Arizona (much like she did with Alex). Arizona rebuffed her obsession and ended things. Leah told Arizona that she respected her so much and the thought of Arizona thinking about her in that way made her feel amazing. That night Arizona texted Leah saying 'What are you up to?' implying that she wanted her to come over. On the morning of Halloween, Leah wakes up next to Arizona her hotel room. She gets ready to leave, waking up Arizona, Arizona says that she doesn't have to leave. Leah says she knows she's not supposed to sleep over and apologizes, but Arizona says it's okay. Leah thinks it's not, as she's all about easy. At the hospital Leah gets bit in the neck by a drug-addict and is tested for HIV. Arizona helped calm her worry. She told Leah a similar story to reach out to her. Career Leah Murphy is a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. As a surgical intern, Leah's competitive nature led her to be called a shark by fellow intern Stephanie Edwards. While on Cristina Yang's service, she got reprimanded for accidentally almost killing a patient and was banned from the O.R. until further notice. Later, also while on Yang's service, she tried to administer blood instead of fluids to a patient who was a Jehovah's Witness. Leah was caught and thrown off of Yang's service. Soon after the superstorm, Leah passed her intern exam and became a second-year resident. Notes and Trivia *Leah and Heather were roommates. *Her mother once dated Mark Sloan, who helped her get into the surgical program at the hospital. *She was bitten by an intoxicated patient, who had bitten a police officer earlier, because of this she had to be screened for HIV - the test came back negative. While cleaning the wound, Stephanie found a tooth. *Leah dressed up as a cowgirl on Halloween. *She has slept with both known pediatric surgeons at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Alex and Arizona. Gallery 9x08LeahMurphy.png 9x21LeahMurphy.png 9x20LeahMurphy.png 9x16LeahMurphy.png Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Doctors Category:Stubs Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER)